


Chicken Tasks

by orphan_account



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell frowned as he approached three people near a farm in Smallville. ''Unity should be good for everyone,'' he said to them.





	Chicken Tasks

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Reverend Amos Howell frowned as he approached three people near a farm in Smallville. ''Unity should be good for everyone,'' he said to them. He watched while they exchanged glances. ''Unity is bliss.'' One corner of his mouth went up after they shrugged. He was followed into a tent and continued to smile the minute they viewed an alien with many eyes and tentacles. ''Unity is bliss.''

Reverend Amos Howell viewed Unity using three tentacles to pierce the new arrivals and control them. His eyes were on many other victims of Unity in the tent. ''I'll lure others to you,'' he said to his master.

''You're useless.''

After blinking, Reverend Amos Howell tilted his head to one side. He followed Unity and the other victims out of the tent.   
''You're abandoning me?'' 

''Correct. There are plenty of others for me to control. To send to lure extra humans to me.'' 

Tears formed in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes and streamed down his face after Unity abandoned him. A scowl formed as his body tensed.  
He always obeyed his master and his reward? Being abandoned. Although he was a traveler, he still desired shelter. He wandered and found himself near a farm. Reverend Amos Howell approached a door before he knocked. He watched while the door was opened and a woman appeared.

''Reverend Amos Howell. Life isn't kind to me for now. Perhaps shelter for some time?''

''Martha Kent. Please step inside.'' 

The memory ended before Reverend Amos Howell tried to feed every chicken. The chickens weren't interested in food. Reverend Amos Howell pursued a few chickens, but they were too fast. Frowning, he turned to Martha's foster daughter. He shrugged near Kara. He shook his head in disbelief.

*I'm able to gather many people for Unity to control, but I can't feed one chicken.*

 

THE END


End file.
